


Leonard McCoy

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [34]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek has it all under control. And he really doesn't like stale food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leonard McCoy

Leonard McCoy,  
As written by Sarek, son of Skon.

By Tarvok

Rated G. Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Leonard McCoy,

I am aware of James' proclivity toward the denial of his own needs, however necessary it be that he must not do so. I can certainly see how his care has always been a difficult matter for yourself and for my son. 

He merely requires much attention. This is all his behavior warrants, and I am more than capable of doing what must be done. I am old – “ancient” by your own words – but I will watch him.

Are we still “on” for those rather stale pastries this Friday? There are other alternatives, surely.

Long life,  
Sarek, son of Skon


End file.
